The present disclosure relates to a sliding cam system for an internal combustion engine.
Valve-controlled internal combustion engines have one or more controllable inlet and outlet valves per cylinder. Variable valve control mechanisms make flexible actuation of the valves possible in order to change the opening time, closing time and/or the valve lift. As a result, the engine operation can be adapted, for example, to a specific load situation.
A variable valve train can be configured, for example, as a sliding cam system. A sliding cam system can have a plurality of cam carriers with a plurality of cams. The cam carriers are arranged fixedly on the camshaft so as to rotate with it and in an axially displaceable manner. The cam carriers can be displaced axially via actuators. A transmission apparatus, for example a rocker arm, sets one cam of the plurality of cams of the cam carrier in an operative connection with at least one gas exchange valve in a manner which is dependent on an axial position of the cam carrier. The cam carrier can be displaced axially in order to change a valve control curve of the at least one gas exchange valve, with the result that another cam of the cam carrier passes into engagement with the transmission apparatus. One example for a sliding cam system is disclosed in WO 2004/083611 A1.
EP 0 798 451 A1 has likewise disclosed a valve train with a sliding cam system. An actuating element is provided for displacing a cam with three cam tracks which lie axially next to one another. The actuation of the actuating element can take place pneumatically.
One disadvantage of known sliding cam systems frequently lies in the complex control system of the actuator apparatuses for displacing the cam carriers or cams with a plurality of cam tracks.
DE 10 2010 025 099 A1 discloses an adjustable camshaft, having at least one shaft, and having at least one cam pack which has at least two different cams and/or cam contours. The cam pack can be displaced axially on the shaft. An adjusting element is provided in the shaft, which adjusting element can be displaced at least axially relative to a longitudinal axis of the shaft. The adjusting element is coupled mechanically to the cam pack via a contact element. For example, at least two of the cam packs can be coupled mechanically to the adjusting element.